Forum:2009-10-09 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- "a machine with the spark" - oh sh&* Agatha, what *have* you done?? I'm sure this will go down wonderfully with Klaus... I think I was right a couple of comics back, Agatha's first creation is going to cause far more chaos than that of the average spark - 13tales 04:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Klaus is a man of great curiosity. He would be tickled to find out the daughter of his friend created such a thing. If he got his hands on it though he would disassemble it to discover what makes the spark. --Rej Yikes! The boys just realized that Agatha is far more dangerous than they ever imagined. Seems Othar was right about the fundamental nature of sparks (well, he's crazy, but he's not wrong about everything). And the first panel needs an award for the most liberties taken with a translation in a scifi/fantasy comic -- do they give Hugo's for that? -- Zerogee 04:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I thought maybe more than just Lucerzia might have come with the summoning engine. Who was Agatha channeling this time? --Rej ::I was just referring to the dangers of Agatha being Agatha - never mind the Other in her head being added into the equation (I have to wonder though if the Other's knowledge won't start to "leak" into Agatha's consciousness somewhere along the way). As for the nature of powerful sparks - Othar compared them to mad dogs fighting - they just can't help it. Zerogee 16:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, that does explain a lot. But are they good Sparks or bad Sparks? (E.g. the Heterodyne Boys were regarded as good Sparks.) Despite current events, they might still turn out to be the former. Nekokami 04:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I wonder if there are any other clanks with the spark, other than - uh oh... Lucrezia? Lots of food for thought there. Also, the appearance of the Papal Tiara puts to rest our speculation about the meaning of the crowns once and for all. Now we know they're celibate ;-) Reichardt von Hamming 04:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : Celibate? They reproduce like tribbles. The prime models are not just dingbots they are Maddbots! --Rej ¤¤? 06:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: Actually - is a first-gen dingbot (ie. Prime or Deuce) capable of making another first-gen ie. a peer? If they weren't, theirs would seem to be a very limited form of sparkiness. Category:Page-by-Page ::: Given how shocked Tarvek and Gil are that Agatha can make clanks with the spark, how do you justify calling the dingbots' spark limited if they can't reproduce the feat? It is unheard of (so far as we know, perhaps simply exceedingly rare) for sparks to have the ability Agatha has just demonstrated. Why should her creations also have it? LadyVivamus 13:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) (forgot to log in, sorry!) :::: Fair point. I wonder if they're capable of building sparky constructs other than just more dingbots. That would seem to be the litmus test, since one of the defining elements of the spark seems to be the ability to make semi-intelligent self-motivated constructs. - 13tales 13:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) 13:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC)